


Brooklyn, 1938

by lezgoisay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Denial, Epiphanies, Ficlet, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezgoisay/pseuds/lezgoisay
Summary: You're not queer if . . . .





	

You're not queer if, pound for pound, you're the scrappiest little son of a bitch on the tough streets of Brooklyn, always up for a fight no matter the odds, never backing down even when a saner head should prevail. Hard fists, scraped knuckles, black eyes, a crooked nose mashed once too often, busted lips, chipped teeth, the metallic taste of blood in your mouth.

It's not queer to admire your best friend's dark good looks, his sensual mouth and easy smile. So what if you want to run your hands along his broad shoulders or sit in his lap with your head resting against his chest? It's not anyone else's business that you secretly long to feel him inside you, long to give yourself to him.

And you're not queer either if you're the biggest skirt-chaser around, always chatting up the girls with a knowing wink and a sly grin, ready for any opportunity that comes your way for a dance, a kiss, a squeeze or a quick knee-trembler up against the wall if you get lucky. Drinks, fun, a few laughs, you know how to show any dame a good time.

Nobody needs to know how you burn for him. How your world is contained in his blue eyes and long lashes. The feel of his slender body pressed against yours for warmth in the winter. The way his hand rests in yours as you swab his cuts with peroxide and bandage a swollen wrist.

There's no need for either of you, sweating in the dark box of the confessional, to tell the priest every single detail of your impure thoughts and forbidden desires. Lust is lust -- just confess to that sin in non-specific terms and let the Father fill in the assumed particulars in his own mind. A few Hail Marys and a couple of Our Fathers and you're good to go again. You can take communion at mass with everyone else. You're not queer.

But oh, that night when your mouth is first on his and he responds by kissing you breathless. When hands at long last explore each other's bodies, no longer shy or inhibited. The look of him, the scent of him, the taste of him on your tongue. His hardness and yours together. You watch him gasp, hear his choked-back moan, feel him come hard for you and you alone.

Hey pal, guess what -- you're BOTH queer. What now?


End file.
